role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Unitang
Unitang (ユニタング Yunitangu) is a mysterious female choju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Unitang is very cunning, very intelligent, very crafty and very deadly; to say she's a nightmare to be around with is understatement. She takes sadistic glee in tormenting others and striking fear into the hearts of innocent, but is savvy enough to know to stop so she can focus on her goals. She likes to use her ability to disguise as humans to blend in with the crowd; that way to keep her presence a surprise. History Backstory Unitang appeared one day to destroy TAC's radar. She brought down two TAC planes and totaled a radar dish. After she disappeared, 10 cycling women suddenly appeared. TAC wanted to watch over their leader, Aya. One night, Hokuto discovered that the 10 women were the choju. They controlled Hokuto's mind and prevented him from becoming Ultraman Ace. After a skirmish with Minami, the cycling girls turned into Unitang and she attempted to destroy TAC 's radar once more. Minami convinced Hokuto to become Ultraman Ace, so they transformed. Ace was taken down by the snapping claws of Unitang but he did manage to get the upper hand. Ultraman Ace split the monster into segments. However at a nearby town, the segments reformed. Before Unitang could attack, Ultraman Ace stopped her from going on; Ultraman Ace then finally killed her off with the Ultra-Shower. Many years later however, it seems that Unitang was revived, leading Unitang to travel elsewhere to Yokohama... Debut: The Mystery of the Choju Pt. 1 Unitang made her first appearance when she appeared around the outskirts of Yokohama, eyeing Yokohama as her next target city. She wasted no time and then quickly made her way to the city. As she appeared in Yokohama, there she intervened the fight between the four Units's fight with a Naruton. The Naruton charged at Unitang, only for Unitang to then fire a stream of her sticky, rope-like webbing from her claws at Naruton. As the Naruton was caught up in the webs and began to roar; Unitang then leaped up in front of the Naruton and then grabbed it by it's legs with her claws, bashing the Naruton down on the ground again and again and again brutally. Unitang then hurled the Naruton against a few buildings, before then firing her Launching Horn at it, piercing through the Naruton and blowing up the buildings around it; killing the Naruton instantly. Unitang roared laughingly as she watched the buildings burn down for a little; Sagiri realized that Unitang was the bigger threat here. After Unitang smashed a few buildings, she then took notice of all four of the Units. Unitang then roared, leaping at behind some buildings behind the Units and then suddenly disappeared. All of a sudden, she was gone....or so they thought. The Mystery of the Choju Pt. 2 Two hours later, the Units continued their search for Unitang; as they were convinced that a monster like Unitang wouldn't show up just to cause trouble and then abruptly leave; something was fishy. As Cotton and Unica trekked through the streets, they were then approached by some group of ten mysterious biker women. At first, Cotton and Unica paid no mind to the biker women, as they thought they were simply travelers. But then, the ten biker women sped after Cotton and Unica, chasing them to the streets and trying to run over the two robot girls. After Cotton and Unica finally managed to get away from the ten biker women for the time being and regroup with Ayame and Sagiri, the ten biker women returned to stir more trouble with the four Units. However, it was then revealed at that moment that these ten biker women weren't real biker women, but actually a monster in disguise! Ayame then stepped forward and told off the "ten biker women" that she and the Units knew what was really going on and told them that they should drop the disguise or else that they would do this the hard way. The ten biker women were then caught in the act, and then transformed into their true from; Unitang. Unitang roared and then advanced towards the Units. Unitang started off the fight by using her Flashing Horn around the Units's area, creating a big explosion around them; which the Units avoided by leaping out of the way from the blast. Unit 1 Cotton leaped up bashed her Energy Batons against Unitang's chest, followed up by Unica firing her Prism Beams at Unitang's face, causing Unitang to stagger back. Sagiri then leaped up and took out her Dynamite Blade, swinging it across the Unitang's chest. Angered, Unitang then bashed Sagiri off of her with her claws and then fired a stream of webs from her claws at Cotton, sending Cotton flying against a building and trapping her in a web. Unica fired at Unitang's feet with her Prism Beams, but then saw Cotton was in trouble and went in to save her. Unfortunately, before she could free Cotton, Unitang then shot a web at her as well, trapping Unica. With Cotton and Unica down, Ayame and Sagiri realized that they had to be careful when fighting against Unitang and then decided to attack Unitang's horn, as that appeared to be her weakspot. Sagiri and Ayame then leaped up high ontop of Unitang's head, and then began to slash against Unitang's horn. As Sagiri slashed her Dynamite Blade against Unitang's horn however, Unitang roared in pain and then raised up he claws, grabbing both Ayame and Sagiri, throwing them both down to the ground. Unitang then fired another stream of webs at the two, trapping Sagiri this time, though Ayame managed to escape. With now only Ayame standing; Unitang began to laugh sadistically and then raised up her foot, intent on stepping on Ayame. Ayame then fired energy arrows from her crossbow at Unitang's foot, causing Unitang to roar in pain and stagger back a bit. Unitang's eyes glowed red in anger and then raised up her left claw, swinging it down to strike Ayame. Before she could finish Ayame though, a powerful beam of light then hit Unitang, sending her back aways. Unitang got herself back together and looked around to see who shot her; it was FlamingoMask, who finally awoken from his deep slumber and had come to combat Unitang and put an end to her reign of terror. FlamingoMask took quick notice of Unitang and then ran towards her, punching Unitang in the face hard and then following up with it by firing a light orb at her; causing an explosion to occur at Unitang. Unitang shrieked and retaliated by shooting webs from her mouth and claws at him. FlamingoMask created a light shield to block the webs and then hurled his light shield at Untiang's face, hitting her hard. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and charged towards Unitang; Unitang charged back at him, causing the two to clash against each other. FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail towards Unitang, but Unitang was able to catch FlamingoMask by the arms with her claws before he could do so. Unitang then fired her Launching Horn at FlamingoMask, creating an explosion on him and causing him to stagger back away from her. Unitang then used her Flashing Horn against FlamingoMask, creating another explosion around FlamingoMask; causing FlamingoMask to fall down against the ground hard. Unitang then walked towards FlamingoMask's spot, ready to bludgeon him with her claws; but as she raised her claws in the air FlamingoMask then leaped back up, kicking at Unitang's stomach, before then rapidly punching and kicking against her. FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail against Unitang's head, sending her crashing down onto a few buildings. As Unitang began to slowly get back up, FlamingoMask then gathered up light energy within his feet and performed his Flamingo Kick against Unitang, sending her flying faraway from the area and defeating her. Following her defeat, Unitang's webs vanished, freeing the Units. The Return of Titanosaurus Unitang reappeared when she appeared to attack a city along with Vacumira. Unitang fired out her Horn Flash down at some buildings, before then Titanosaurus appeared to combat her. Unitang fought off against Titanosaurus fiercely, firing out her webs and horn launch against her, but Titanosaurus eventually managed to defeat Unitang by beating down on her and then sending her back by creating strong gusts of wind from her tail. Unitang then retreated off into her dimension, retreating for the time being. Abilities * Webs: '''Unitang can create several streams of sticky, rope-like webbing. She can launch streams from her mouth and both of her claws. * '''Horn Flash: '''When Unitang’s horn flashes, it can create large explosions that rival her own size on the ground. * '''Horn Launch: '''When needed, the horn on Unitang’s head can launch from her skull, much like a horn, and fly at an opponent before returning. * '''Reform: '''Should Unitang’s body be cut into pieces, she can reform within minutes. * '''Human Disguises: '''Unitang is capable of transforming herself into ten separate young girls to blend in with normal human society. * '''Mind Control: Unitang in their human disguises can control a person's mind, via a transmiter on the victim's neck. The ability was only shown on Hokuto. Trivia * Unitang is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Ultra kaiju and is Gallibon's favorite Choju. * Unitang is one of the few female monsters in Ultraman Ace, and one of the even rarer female choju. * Unitang is the first choju to survive decapitation. * Unitang is one of the few monsters that took two parts for FlamingoMask and the Units to take down. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Shapeshifters Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Choju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)